


Chewy

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Demons Eating People, F/M, Gen, Inuyasha is a badass, Violence, demons perpetrating wanton destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Just a battle between Inuyasha & co against some evil people-eating demons.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 4





	Chewy

**Author's Note:**

> written for Get Your Words Out Yahtzee for the prompt "gamy."

"Human flesh is so gamy," rumbled the demon, even as it took another bite of some hapless villager.

"That's why you shouldn't be eating humans!" hollered Inuyasha, brandishing Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, even as Sango told Kirara to descend closer to the battle.

"You're right, it _is_ kind of chewy," another demon growled, even as it unsheathed meter long claws and swiped them through the air, sending Inuyasha flying backwards. Inuyasha grunted but somersaulted back to his feet and, lowering the Tetsusaiga's blade, yelled,

"Wind Scar!"

But before he could unleash his powerful demon-killing technique, the first monster—the one who complained of the gamy quality of human flesh—roared and pounced, claws dragging through Inuyasha's torso. Blood spattered and flew through the air, and Kagome cried out, grabbing an arrow, nocking it, and loosing it as quickly as she dared—she wasn't as adept with the bow as Kikyo and still required a bit of time to aim.

As the first demon came in for another pass, Kagome's arrow shot through the air, glowing purple as it lodged into the huge demon's paw. It yowled and sprang, and Kagome screamed.

"Up, Kirara!" cried Sango, and Kirara danced out of range of the demon. Its mouth opened, and a foul stench filled the air as its neck grew in size like that of a frog's.

"Kagome, are you all right?" shouted Inuyasha, even as he ripped his claws through his own blood and screamed, "blades of blood!" as he sent his attack. It torpedoed the demon, sending it spilling backwards, and whatever attack it had been planning was thwarted as the demon swallowed its own fire or smoke or what-have-you.

Probably poison.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha!" Kagome called back, and a third demon materialized out of the darkness beyond the villagers' torches.

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore, and lifted the Tetsusaiga again. "There's too many! They're in amongst the villagers and I can't use my Wind Scar to get them all!"

Four or five more demons appeared, all of them snarling, hungry, and ugly, and Inuyasha made a low growl in his own throat.

"Hey!" Kagome called down, even as Sango sent Kirara closer to the battle once again. "People of the village! Please follow me!" She gestured, and Sango said,

"Okay, Kirara, you know what to do!"

With flames crackling around her feet, Kirara turned adroitly in the air and her feet scissored the clouds as she flew away from the village slowly, even as Kagome turned to watch the villagers as they, screaming in fear, streamed after them in a long line. Every so often a demon would snag a villager by the ankle, yanking them back. Inuyasha was wielding the Tetsusaiga brutally, cutting off demon paws and legs and snouts. As he lopped off another leg, a villager stumbled to his feet and ran after Kagome, Sango, and Kirara.

"Inuyasha!" called Miroku, standing a few steps behind Inuyasha. "Once the villagers get clear, I can use my wind tunnel!"

But even as he said it, a buzzing sound filled the air.

"Aw, dammit, what are Naraku's poison insects doing here?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Don't risk it, Miroku!"

++

Deep in Naraku's castle, he cackled in a low voice. "What will you do, Inuyasha, now that you're surrounded on all sides by demons that consume humans, and your itinerant monk can't use his cursed wind tunnel? You can't unleash your Tetsusaiga because you'll kill any villagers in the vicinity. How will you escape with your life?" He laughed again, dark with sadistic amusement. "You won't. Your life ends tonight, Inuyasha! Kagura! Go follow them and make sure Inuyasha is dead!"

Kagura scowled, whipped the feather from her hair, and flew up into the air. Naraku's taunting voice chased her from behind, and she muttered,

"Yet you haven't killed him yet. That stupid dog half-demon always wriggles out of your traps. He'll find a way out of this one too, never fear."

++

Back at the village, Inuyasha dropped his sword arm and surveyed the area.

"Dammit! Miroku, those demons are everywhere, and the villagers can't get clear. I can't just kill them with my Wind Scar. There's gotta be—there, wait!" Inuyasha grinned, sharp fang on display with his usual cocky demeanor. "Demons are congregating around that hut."

"You're right! Inuyasha, Kagome has gotten the villagers past that line of demons. The path towards that hut is clear!"

"Go check it out, would you?" Inuyasha called over to him. "Make sure there are no humans inside!"

Miroku battled his way forward, swinging his staff and using it to block demon strikes, until he was close enough to the hut to see in through the window. Inside, lit by a firelight's glow, was a man who looked so ancient he could be over a hundred years old. Miroku was about to yell to Inuyasha to stay his sword, until the fire leaped in the pit and he saw the man's shadow.

The man was chanting, every so often spitting into the fire, and Miroku would have thought it was a talisman to ward off the evil demons—if it wasn't for the fact that the shadow dancing on the wall was that of a spider.

He ran, legs pumping quickly to get away from the hut and back towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, listen! That man inside is a demon sent by Naraku! Just waste the whole thing."

Darkness congregated heavily around them like the demons, but Inuyasha grinned again, fangs on display.

"No problem! Wind Scar!" and he sent the Tetsusaiga's blast towards the demons and the hut. Light flashed yellow and gold as it swept everything in its path away.

Demons screamed and howled, and they were blasted to bits. As the hut wavered and disintegrated, demons from all around them lifted keening cries to the heavens, and then, as the sun rose, Miroku and Inuyasha could see the carnage surrounding them.

"Inuyasha! The Wind Scar destroyed Naraku's demon and that killed all of the others—they must have been weak incarnations. And look! His poison insects are gone."

Having seen enough, Kagura rose into the sky and headed back for Naraku's castle. The carnage had been much less than Naraku had promised, and Inuyasha still lived, the filthy cretin.

At that moment, Kagome and Sango returned, Kirara landing gently on the scarred ground.

"Good work, Inuyasha," Kagome said, smiling. "You did it!"

There were battered huts and dead villagers, but the majority had followed Kirara and survived.

"Well, it's a good thing," Inuyasha said.

"What is?" Sango asked.

"If human flesh weren't so gamy, those demons might have murdered more of the villagers."

"Come to that," Shippo said, appearing from nearby shrubbery. "Last night's dinner was gamy too, Inuyasha!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha grabbed him and began pounding him. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha…" she said warningly, and Inuyasha glanced up hurriedly, letting Shippo go, apprehension on his face.

"Don't, Kagome, I'm sorry!" he said. She put a hand on her hip, staring at him. Finally she nodded her head.

"Okay," she said. "I won't. This time. But leave poor Shippo alone!"

"Besides," Sango said with a twinkle in her eye, "It was Miroku who caught and cooked last night's dinner!"

"Oh, Miroku!" they all said, and he looked down with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, as for me, I like human flesh as well—"

"Yes, we know!" cried Sango, even as she clobbered him over the head. He pulled back his hand, grinned, and then they all began to laugh.

Sunrise finished blooming around them, and at least for a few moments more, life was beautiful.

++

Back in Naraku's castle, he was staring into Kanna's mirror.

"Curse him, how did he know destroying that possessed old man would kill off all my demons?" Naraku said. "Well, no matter. I'll still kill him." He laughed darkly.

"Just, apparently not today."

In the shadows, face averted, Kagura smiled. It suited her just fine, actually, if Inuyasha lived a little longer—because he just might be able to kill Naraku and grant her her freedom.

END


End file.
